Reunion
by JamesBond-InuYasha
Summary: James Bond find's out his parents were not dead and must battle an evil drug lord.


Disclaimer: I'don't own James Bond

Reunion

JamesBond007InuYasha

James Bond walked into the office and M said that he could take a vacation. James went out and packed his bags for Jamaica.His friend, Felix Lieter, was having a barbecue. Felix worked as an agent for the C.I.A, until he was thrown to the sharks by drug dealer Franz Sanchez.

James Bond avenged his friend by toasting Sanchez to a crisp. When James Bond arrived there were lots of guests. Felix stood by two relatives there were also a few children. There were large fountains and beautiful gardens and a middle aged couple stood in front of a beautiful stone fountain. James Bond said to a bartender I would like a drink please, "Vodka Martini shaken, not stirred". After finishing his drink, he explored the area. Something isn't right. Strangely the same couple kept popping up, he was being followed. He tried to hide but they kept following him.

He went in a quiet area and pulled out his gun and asked them who they were. They said they were his parents."I thought you died in a climbing accident", James said. The man replied"That's what the world thought" .We were secret agents on a mission to stop a man named Max Smith. Smith was a criminal that made weapons and drugs and sold them. Possible evidence had shown that he sold weapons to Saddam Hussien in exchange for oil and supplied a mob with cocaine.

We went to track him down but he got us and almost killed us on a mountain. A deliberate accident. We tried to find you but it took a while. By the way my name is John Bond and this is Samantha Bond.M said, "welcome back thought you were dead. Everyone did Samantha said.

James Bond spent the evening with them. Later that evening, two masked men attacked the three of them. James Bond knocked one of them out the window. John punched the other guy in the head. Part of his suit ripped off. Sam knocked him out the window. James picked up the ripped part of the suit and sent it M-16.It was traced to a sugar factory in the Alps.

The three of them went to the factory and climbed through the ventilation shaft. This is no sugar factory they thought. It had machines, lasers, bombs, guns and armed guards. (They wore the same suits as the attackers.) James opened up a marked barrel of sugar. Not Sugar. Cocaine. Max Smith walked over and addressed a man, Dr.Henery Tall."Plans are going well and soon we will sell our cocaine disguised as sugar for $72 billion dollars. Then I will use these weapons to take over the world."Is everything ready? Yes boss."That fagott, muttered John and Sam."They tried to shoot but shot the ceiling board instead and they fell to the floor. Then they grabbed an AK-47 and shot the guards.

James grabbed a grenade launcher and shot it and the grenade round set the place on fire. James attacked a guard at his neck and threw a knife at another guard. Smith and Tall captured Bond and his parents and tied them up then took them outside.

Smith placed a boom- box next to them. Smith said,"When this boom- box turns on it will play so loud it will cause an avalanche which will bury you all under a thousand feet of snow." Then he left. James Bond took his watch laser and cut the rope. He took the batteries from the boom box. He ran inside and he through the batteries and stunned the guards with the acid. The he shot the laser controls, the laser turned on and shot a plank.

The plank fell, crashing through the wall. He shoved Smith through the wall hole and he fell outside onto a sled. James and his parents jumped and rode with him down the mountain. They used bungy belts and swung off the mountain.He quickly shoved new batteries into the boom box and turned it on causing an avalanche. Max Smith was buried under a thousand feet of snow.

They ran into the factory and shot the guard knocking him into a flaming plank causing it to fall into the pool of alkaline making the fire roar up. The sprinklers turned on and doused the fire and dissolved the cocaine, and short-circuited the laser failing Smith's plans.

The guards tried to attack but the place was swarming with S.W.A.T teams and D.E.A. agents. An officer walked up and cuffed Dr.Tall.

James Bond's parents lived with him and still worked for M-I6.

The only thing James didn't like was that he missed his vacation.

Based on

Ian Flemings's  
James Bond

Special Thanks to: Albert R. Broccoli and Harry Saltzman, David Arnold, Monty Norman, Ian Fleming, Eon estates,Mrs. Handyfingers(Revise Help),Jughead (idea script helper and editor.)


End file.
